The present invention relates to method for providing on-demand digital representations to mobile devices in other geographic locations and, more particularly, to a method and system in which a mobile device user in one location can request and receive an image of a second location by submitting the request to a host computer which geolocates mobile devices in the second location and forwards a description of the requested image to mobile devices located within a predetermined distance of the second location.